The Rebellion
by waterbendingmaster
Summary: After the war is over, people in the Fire Nation who supported the war start a rebellion that sends the Fire Nation into a civil war. Sequel to Since You Left Me. Pairings are Zutara and SokkaXZula
1. The Rebellion Begins

Hello readers. This is my second fanfiction, which is the sequel to my first fanfiction, "Since You Left Me". If you have not read that yet, I highly recommend you do. Well, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Zuko and Katara were still kissing in the hot spring. This was by far the greatest day of their rather young lives. Then Zuko noticed a man sprinting in his direction. Zuko thought he told everyone this place would be private tonight. 

"Lord Zuko, sorry to intrude on your little love scene, but a rebellion is taking place. Civilians are in danger! You must come quickly!" a messenger announced urgently. Zuko nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Zuko didn't want to leave here. He could continue kissing Katara forever. But, he had duties. He always loved his nation and ever since he realized just how bad it was, he was determined to redeem the once good name of the Fire Nation. He wasn't about to let a rebellion or a likely civil war tear them apart when peace has arrived.

He and Katara changed back into their royal attire and darted back to the palace. By the time they arrived they were out of breath.

"Katara, you take full control of the throne. I am going to get to the bottom of this."ordered Zuko.

Zuko walked around the palace and saw Zula with followed by rows of soldiers.

"Are you leading the rebellion?" asked Zuko.

"Is it not obvious?" Zula laughed.

"You must stop this madness!" insisted Zuko.

"Oh, I will. In fact, I will do it now! An Agni Kai!" yelled Zula.

Meanwhile, Zula had sent Sokka on an important mission. Eliminate Katara. He entered into the massive throne room and was awed. The walls made of pure gold, embedded with precious jewels and elegant Fire Nation emblems. He also saw many Water Tribe emblems, which were new.

Then, sitting on a high throne in red and blue robes was Katara.

"Sokka, I thought I would never see you again!" rejoiced Katara.

Sokka did not say a word. He stared at her menacingly while unsheathing a grisly, blood-stained two-handed sword.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" asked Katara.

"I intend to add your blood to my sword." replied Sokka. He was not the good person he used to be. By falling in love with Zula, he became evil like her.

Good thing Zuko installed water pipes in every room just for her. She bended out a wave of water. As it filled the room, water rose to knee height.

Sokka charged through the water and had his arms in position to swing the sword. Katara froze the water around Sokka's legs. While she had the chance, she ran up and kicked Sokka in the crotch.

Sokka groaned in pain. He couldn't move. Katara realized she had won and went to go find Zuko.

She saw a fire in the Agni Kai arena. She looked and saw only a wall of fire.

"Zula, this is not smart. The comet is still here. With our power, we might burn down the arena! Please stop!" begged Zuko. Zula just kept shooting blasts of fire at him.

Zuko pulled out his Blue Spirit swords and swung them at Zula. She shot at them with fire and they turned red hot and started to melt. She grabbed the swords and pressed them on Zuko's bare chest.

Due to the exhilaration of the battle, Zuko didn't feel the pain, but he knew it happened. So, he kicked Zula in the mouth. Blood trickled down her chin.

As the battle raged on, the entire arena was on fire and started to burn down. Zuko jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by rubble. Zula, however, stayed where she was.

Rubble fell and buried Zula. She rose up and breathed in all the air she could. "Fine Zuko, I guess this Agni Kai is over, but I will come back to fight soon." groaned Zula, who was in pain.

Smoke had spread throughout the entire palace, even to the throne room. The smoke slightly melted Sokka's ice fetters to the point where he could break out of them. He went into the hallway and saw Zula.

"It is time we take this civil war a step farther. I say we should start a new nation somewhere. And I know just the place." whispered Zula.

Zuko and Katara changed into their night clothes and crawled in bed. "Zuko, I'm scared. My own brother attacked me." trembled Katara.

"I am doing all I can to end the rebellion. Just go to sleep and you will feel better in the morning." consoled Zuko.

"I hope so."

Zuko grabbed on to Katara even tighter. He would not let anything hurt her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter: The Rebel Nation 


	2. The Rebel Nation

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but my internet was down, so I used my laptop, whose internet always works. The only problem is that it's slow. Very slow. It's very old, and has been dropped many times. Then my dad fixed the internet, so I could write again.

* * *

"There has been a change of plans. We are going to postpone the attack. I feel we should start our own nation at the Southern Air Temple." suggested Zula. 

"Perfect. I am going to pack my things right now." rejoiced a general. The same general who Zuko spoke out against two years ago, to be exact.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara were already up. "Can we just relax today? I am tired." asked Katara.

"Whatever you want, I will give it to you." replied Zuko. They leaned in to kiss when Iroh barged in.

"Guess what day it is? That is right! It is the one day anniversary of the new tea company I started!" exclaimed Iroh. Only he could intrude on people's privacy just for something trivial like tea.

"But an anniversary is a year!" yelled Zuko. Iroh just stood there and smiled. A smile that meant "Zuko, there is always a reason to celebrate." Zuko groaned. He knew that Uncle would ask him to celebrate with him.

"So, I am throwing a tea party for the company only." announced Iroh. He left. Zuko was left puzzled. Not that he wanted to go, but why did he come just to say that?

Oh well, it is all in the past now. Now, back to kissing. They leaned into a passionate, sultry kiss. The world seemed perfect at the moment, but it was far from it, considering Zula exists.

"Captain, how long until we arrive at the temple?" asked Zula.

"About an hour." responded the captain. An hour seemed like forever to Zula. She so wanted to get there, start her own nation, and rule it with an iron fist, alongside Sokka, her beloved boyfriend.

But, at last they arrived. There were rooms there already, which was a plus. Now everyone was glad the Fire Nation didn't burn down the entire temple. Then Zula noticed the airball field. What quality wood posts!

Sokka charged at a wood post with an axe and chopped it down. He read Zula's mind. He continued chopping down the posts and splitting them down the middle, but Zula motioned for her to come with her.

"Sokka, you must stop doing to much work. We rule this nation now. The only work we will do is watch people do work."

Sokka cackled. Yes, her philosophy was wrong. But, it was cute, in an evil way. Zula and Sokka lied down in their bed and drifted into sleep.

Outside, since all the rebels had unpacked, they were having fun and training at the same time by doing Agni Kai duels with each other. They were all formidable opponents because they are all experienced veteran soldiers.

At first, most of those soldiers were reluctant to fight. However, many rough years with all the austere generals of that time, nothing but training, turned them into the belligerent war hawks they are today.

They will fight for dominance against the now peaceful Fire Nation to regain their old reputation. Not every rebel isa soldier, though. Some are just civilians, forced into rebellion.

Their first task was to weave a flag. It would depict a firebender gruesomely burning a water, earth, and airbender.

As evening approached, the firebenders knew it was time. They shot a massive fireball in the sky, signaling a rebel in the Fire Nation to attack people.

He saw the fireball and went up to a young man and took out a jagged knife and stabbed him repeatedly until he died of blood loss. The people were screaming and yelling, so the minutemen squad came out. The rebel simply breathed fire from his mouth and burned them to a crisp. Too easy.

Then Zuko came out to fight him. The rebel kicked out fire, but Zuko put up a fire shield. Then Katara came and froze him. Zuko went up to him and broke his big toes by bending them back, so he would no longer be ambulatory.

"You just committed murder to a civilian. That is the death penalty."

"I know, and it was all worth it."

"Take the man to interrogation. We will question him and see what kind of death he wants to die."

* * *

Thank you for reading. And I know that Iroh's party thing seems unnecessary, but it will serve a purpose later on. 


	3. This Means War!

Sorry, that it took eight days to update, but I had more problems with my internet. But, even though there is problems, the show must go on! So here is next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did you murder an innocent civilian?" asked Zuko.

"I'm a rebel." the man answered.

"I hope you know that you get the death penalty."

The rebel nodded.

"How do you want to die?"

"Guillotine." Zuko wished he would of chosen something else. The guillotine was so gruesome, and didn't particularly like that. But, he supported capital punishment, so he would do it anyway.

Zuko brought him to the execution room. "Place your head here, and enjoy you last moments of life." The rebel placed his head on the base of the guillotine. Zuko dropped the blade. He cringed as the blade sliced through his neck and severed the head. The apron Zuko was wearing got splattered, as well as the ground.

Zuko left; he knew that servants would come and dispose of the body. As Zuko left, a man entered the room.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the man. He saw the rebel decapitated under a guillotine, blood everywhere. He wrapped up the body and the head and brought it to a ship and set sail.

Zuko came to his room, where Katara would cheer him up.

"You look... not like yourself."

"Well, I had to execute the rebel."

"Ooh, I know what we could do to make you feel better! Uncle Iroh is still having that tea party, right?"

"But we never got invited."

"Then we can go just to 'drink some tea'"

They went to the east wing of the palace, where the party room was located. They slowly opened the door, while it creaked. They heard Iroh yell and they ran inside. He quickly threw a tarp over an large (larger than them) object.

"Zuko, what brings you here?"

"I wanted some tea." Immediately, Iroh came and shoved the tea cup in his mouth. Zuko though the tea was disgusting. Iroh never even sweetened it!

"What are you hiding from us? And where is the party?" Katara asked.

"Well, you see, I am the company. Just me.

"What are you hiding!" yelled Katara.

"Nothing, just please, leave me alone with my tea!"

Zuko pulled off the tarp. They gasped as they saw a golden statue of themselves.

"Is this for the Hall of Lords?" Iroh never answered back. Obviously, it was a yes.

"You never told me." Zuko was overjoyed on the inside, yet still disappointed that he had not been told.

Later that day, Zuko was speaking to the people concerning the rebel threats.

"I speak to you in absolute urgency. Darkness is falling amongst us. Perilous times are nigh. The threats of the rebels are increasing. We must reform our army and navy once more. We will not let the Rebel Nation defeat us! For millennia has this nation existed, in peace and harmony. But, depraved leaders, such as my father, led our nation into war. We grew tired of fighting, kept going only by the orders of the Fire Lord. The world fell into ruin, until I returned illegally, to fulfill my destiny: gain the crown by killing Ozai in Agni Kai. The rest of the world now recovers. But, we are greatly affected as the rebels spark war. We will fight back! For peace! For the honored name of the Fire Nation!"

The people cheered and shot fire in the room. Then they returned to seriousness. There was not time to play around. There was a crisis in the making.

Army men went to armor up and spar among themselves. The navy men went to recommission the old Fire Navy ships.

In the Rebel Nation...

"General Sokka, important news."

"Yeah?"

"The rebel we sent has been killed. I brought the body wrapped up."

"Okay. Now, leave."

As he left, he heard Sokka throwing out profanities. In rage, Sokka hurled his sword at the wall.

"Zula, this means war. We will leave at sunrise to attack the settlement at Ember Hill."

"Have you ever heard of the Yuu Yan Archers, by chance?"

"No."

"They have breathtaking skill with accuracy and precision. I hope they might be interested in making some money."

Back at the Fire Nation...

"No! Breathe! The breath is central to the art of firebending! The breath extends past the limbs as fire, so you must breathe. And never hang your head down, because you will breathe less. Should you get tired, instead put your hands behind your head to open your lungs and breathe."

Zuko was training the soldiers. Other than their poor breathing skills, he was quite impressed. In perfect synchronization, they did advanced techniques. The room heated to a sweltering temperature.

"Okay, men. You put in great effort. Go to bed." approbated Zuko.

During the night, Sokka and Zula arrived at the Fire Nation to hire the Yuu Yan Archers. They also brought ships with soldiers, but there were out of sight.

Lucky for the rebels, the Yuu Yan Archers were close to Ember Hill. They found the archers' settlement. It was an adobe hut. It was there that the archers were hired, for a hefty sum of cash.

The ships with soldiers came to the shore and deposited the soldiers. The quietly tiptoed to the top of the hill.

Everyone was in position. But before they attacked, Sokka had one more command.

"Show no mercy."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will obviously be about The Battle of Ember Hill. And I'll try to update a little quicker that I've been lately. 


	4. The Battle of Ember Hill

So sorry it took so long to update. I lost my writing spirit. But, I have spirit back again! The show must go on, and it will.

* * *

The soldiers waited there in the silence. It was agonizing to wait there, not having the slightest clue when they would be told to attack.

The soldiers shot out small loop of fire from their fingertips, ready to fight. The Yuu Yan Archers readied their bow.

Firebenders who were standing by them lit the arrow on fire. The archers pulled back the bow, using all the strength they had to keep the bow its still position.

"Attack!" yelled Sokka.

The firebenders unleashed their ultimate fury, setting buildings ablaze, people sceaming and running around in circles, wondering what evil they had done to deserve this.

They were defenseless, so they ran. The capital was not very far away, so they would find Lord Zuko and get the soldiers to fight the rebels. But some people would not have the chance, as a fiery arrow pierced their skin., leaving them to die. It was every man for himself.

One person stayed behind, fighting. He would not know if he would be living much longer. But he had heard to the rebels, and was determined to do his share. He erected a wall of flames. Any arrows would burn up in it, so he was safe.

"Stop jacking around, shoot him with an arrow!" commanded Sokka to the archers.

"He has a shield that we cannot pierce." The Yuu Yan Archers were very taciturn people, so they were barely audible.

"Well then do something!"

"This costs extra."

"Then I will give you extra, now attack!"

The archers would have to think for a moment how to get an arrow past the shield. They shot at an angle, and the arrow flew higher that the wall of fire. It almost hit him on the head. He took down the shield to burn the arrow.

When he did, the firebenders shot fire at him. He groaned in pain, and erected the shield once more, but it was weaker than before.

"Hold on, sir, the army is on the way!" yelled Zuko. He had gotten word of the attack.

He saw Sokka. He knew he was the leader, so he charged at him. The archers were about to shoot Zuko.

"Stop! I will fight Zuko."

"You tried to kill my wife!"

"You bet I did."

"Why?"

"Because Zula told me to."

"You cannot do what she says, she is evil! Bad to the bone!"

"So am I."

He unsheathed his grisly, blood-stained sword. It was meant to intimidate people, but Zuko was not. He grabbed Sokka's sword and threw it behind his head.

"You are out of weapons."

Sokka knew Zuko was right. He never could do "magic" like Katara, Zuko, and Zula could. And since Zuko could, he was doomed. He threw a punch at Zuko, but he grabbed his hands and squeezed hard. Sokka's hands were steaming. He winced in pain.

"You want mercy?" asked Zuko. "I will show you mercy!"

He kicked Sokka off the hill. He watched as he fell into the water. He turned around and saw Zula.

"You hurt my boyfriend."

"Because your boyfriend is my enemy."

Zuko knew Azula was very powerful and dangerous. She would be hard to beat. It was possible, though. He has done it before. But before was just before. Now is now. He would fight for Katara. He stood there and concentrated.

Azula started to laugh. "You are not even moving! How pathetic of you!"

He kicked Azula in the chest and she stopped laughing, because she could barely laugh anymore.

Now that Sokka and Azula were out of the way, it was only the soldiers.

The rebels seemed to fight with an extra spark; they were glad their leaders were absent.

Zuko felt immense pain in his arm. He tried to stay quiet, but he could not. He screamed in agony to the heavens. An arrow protruded from his skin.

'Revenge!' he thought.

He pulled it out and charged at a Yuu Yan Archer. He stabbed him repeatedly. He lifted him up with only one arm and ran to the edge of the hill. He jumped off and threw him at one of the jagged rocks.

Zuko flipped over and grabbed the side of the hill and steadily worked his way up. He stepped into the battlefield and had a sword thrown at his face. He ran his fingers down his face. Blood everywhere. He was just lucky it missed his eye. He would have Katara heal that one.

This was bad for them. Unlike the rebels, they depended on their leader. They fled.

Hateful cries were heard from Sokka's army. They may have won, but they hated when an enemy fled.

"You retards!"

"Cowards!"

"Disgrace! Go cry to your mommy!"

"You brought disgust to the Fire Nation. Down with you."

"Wimps!"

"Come back and win the traditional way!"

All those were heard that night, piercing the air with their foul cries.

And, the Fire Nation Army heard it, too. They felt a strange feeling from it all, but they knew in their hearts that next time they would be back and better than ever.

* * *

If you're still wondering what happened to the old man, that will be covered next chapter. 


End file.
